How to Create a Deathmatch
by Isiah02
Summary: Elena and Isabel show their cousin Esteban the certain ways of creating the perfect deathmatch. Another fun story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***acting perverted in front of your allies can be risky at times***

 **Mateo: Oh my God. Damn, mami where'd you find that big booty?!**

 **Naomi: Uh, eww.**

 **Gabe: I almost hit you in the face for that bro. *chuckles***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to How to Make a Deathmatch. Here we are again, another fun random story for your guys' reading pleasure.**

 **Tom: Wonder what we're gonna be going through this time.**

 **Isiah: Well get ready to find out. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **How to Make a Deathmatch**

Chancellor Esteban was in the Grand Council courtroom looking down when his cousins Princess Elena and Princess Isabel came into the courtroom.

"Hey cousin," Isabel greeted with an excited tone.

"Huh? Oh hey Isabel. Hey Elena," Esteban greeted not as happy as she was.

Elena noticed that her cousin sounded down and asked, "Why do you sound sad all of the sudden?"

"Well, I wanna create my very own deathmatch but I don't know the first thing about building it," Esteban answered.

"Don't worry cousin," Isabel stepped up. "We'll teach you quite a few ways to making the perfect deathmatch!"

"Really? You two would do that," Esteban asked smiling.

"Sure would," Isabel and Elena smiled back.

 **Step 1: Getting a good idea**

Esteban, Elena, and Isabel were inside Mateo's workshop.

"If you wanna make a good deathmatch, you gotta get a good base idea to build off of," Elena said. "Mateo here has some portals that'll take you to certain deathmatches."

Mateo stepped up and said, "That's right. As you can see here, we have the three types of regular deathmatches. Regular for every fighter for themselves. Team deathmatches if you wanna go as a team. And jaquin deathmatches if you ever wanna take the fights to the skies."

Esteban took a moment to look at the types of deathmatches before walking in one of the portals.

 _1 hour later..._

Elena and Isabel were in the living room playing cards when Mateo walked in on them.

"Esteban's back," he announced.

"Already," Elena said in shock.

"Mhm."

"It's only been an hour," Isabel said getting up with Elena. They soon made their way back to Mateo's workshop and saw Esteban dusting himself off. Isabel saw this and asked, "Cousin? You're back already?"

"Yeah, and I found a deathmatch," Esteban said in excitement. "It had over 3,000 active players in it and it's super popular!"

"What's the deathmatch called," Elena asked.

"The name of the deathmatch is called Win this Deathmatch for $4 Million," Esteban showed a picture of the deathmatch he was in and was immediately reacted to with looks of disapproval.

"AW HELL NAH COUSIN! YOU AIN'T USING THAT AS A DEATHMATCH," Elena exclaimed.

Esteban had a look of confusion on his face and asked, "What? Why not? What did I do wrong?!"

"i probably should've told you about those win for money deathmatches," Mateo said. "They usually come from trolls that way they can get attention." Mateo then looked at the selection of deathmatches and quickly found one in excitement. "Here's a good one you can try."

"Parkour Deathmatch 2000," Esteban looked at the picture of the deathmatch. "But I'm not that big a fan of parkour themes."

Isabel sighed and asked, "Cousin, do you want to build a deathmatch you're actually gonna like or a deathmatch that's gonna make you tons of money?"

"A deathmatch I-," Before he could finish, Esteban was greeted with Elena's Scepter of Light, Mateo's drum wand, and Isabel's laser hand. He then sighed and said, "Fine. I'll do it for the money."

 **Step 2: Building the Deathmatch**

Esteban and Isabel were in Valleyestrella surrounded by tons of grass.

"Alright, now that we have our base idea down, it's time to build the deathmatch," Isabel said.

"Sounds great. I'll go draw the blueprints," Esteban said.

"No Esteban," Isabel giggled. "Building a deathmatch would actually take you a lot of time and it more than likely will cost you an arm and a leg if you know what I mean. Which is why we're gonna use FREE MODELS!"

As if on cue, Luna and Migs came flying down with crates full of items and set them on the ground nicely. "Your deathmatch equipment has arrived Princesa," Migs announced.

"Yep. Unmarked items. No history about them in sight," Luna said. Esteban took a moment to look through the equipment that was in the crates.

"So all these are free models eh," Esteban said continuing to look through the equipment.

"They sure are," Isabel said. "Why waste your time building that probably wouldn't make you money anyway?"

"She's right. It's best to just borrow someone else's items and use them for your own," Luna said.

"But are you guys sure we're not really stealing anything," Esteban asked.

"Of course we're sure," Migs said confidently. "Just take a look at King Verago and Skylar for example."

Isabel activated a camera device that saw through the jaquin throne room and saw that King Verago, Skylar, and Nico were admiring their deathmatch project. Esteban looked at the device for a minute and got amused with what he saw.

 **Step 3: Naming the Deathmatch**

After hours of building, Esteban was back at the palace where Elena was waiting for him in his bedroom.

"Now naming your deathmatch is one of the most important parts of making the good deathmatch," Elena explained. "It has to be catchy and fitting to the deathmatch community."

"Do you have any ideas for a name," Esteban asked.

"Hmm. How about you name it something like..." Elena changed her voice and said in a dark voice, "Super Jaquin Realm Deathmatch 5000: Fight for Jaquin Honor!"

Esteban had a look of shock on his face and asked, "Isn't that misleading a little bit?"

"Anything for the money," Elena said still in her dark voice.

 **Step 4: Description**

After she helped her cousin figure out a name for the deathmatch, Elena continued on to the final step of creating a deathmatch.

"The last and most important part of creating the perfect deathmatch is the description," she said. "It has to just as catchy and fitting to the deathmatch community as the name you gave it. It has to be-"

"Hey Elena, how's this," Esteban showed Elena the description he came up with.

 _For all your jaquin respect earnings, it's time to take the war to the beautiful Valleyestrella in an all new deathmatch. Fight either alone or as a team as you fill earn your respect wing from King Verago by laying waste to your opponents. Can you succeed in this dangerous deathmatch, or will you fall as another victim?_

After reading the description, Elena looked back at her cousin and said, "Esteban, I have never been so proud of you in my life. You're just like Jose the Jaquin Mascot."

"Weird in every way," Esteban asked.

"No, full of surprises with every step you take," Elena said hugging her cousin.

Over the next few months, Esteban's newly created deathmatch was known as one of the most fun and entertaining deathmatches in all of Avalor.

...That is until a certain royal wizard had the courage to make his own magic deathmatch and steal the glory away from Esteban.

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Okay, that about wraps up another fun random story for you. We have more fun random stories for you coming soon. So always be on the lookout for them. Also look out for Before the Wedding being updated soon as well.**

 **Tom: Other than that, don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. We hope you've enjoyed this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting me everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***smack cam: Abuela's cooking show***

 **Luisa: Hello and welcome to Cooking with Abuela! Today we're gonna make-**

 ***Francisco comes up and slaps Luisa with his hand covered in whipped cream***

 **Francisco: SMACK CAM!**


End file.
